Behind those Blue Eyes
by insanityssilverking
Summary: young Yugi Muto has been missing his pharaoh for 3 months... something though changes his life forever...and he gets reunited with his king... first story ever


_**~Behind those Blue-eyes~**_

It started out a normal day for young Yugi Muto, he sighed as he got out of bed, 3 months had passed since he had said good-bye to his beloved Pharaoh Atemu, though the great monarch never learned that Yugi had a crush on him, and neither did his friends, he sighed as he got dressed, in a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans, slipping on his shoes he opened his door and walked down stairs, smiling softly he started to open the door that led to the shop when he stopped, hearing his grandfather actually shouting.

"For Ra's sake Sarah, Yugi is grieving! Leave him alone, he just lost his dearest friend…" he smiled and whispered "go grandpa" he then heard his aunt snarl "Solomon I do not care, that boy needs to get a life, and get a job! He is lazy beyond human understanding…and I don't give a damn if he is the King of Games… he needs to earn his Keep!" Yugi growled and opened the door, his once bright amethyst eyes; were now deep and dull purple… he cleared his throat.

Sarah and Solomon both looked up, Solomon looked to his grandson with a small smile, while his aunt glared at him, with pure hatred. He stared at her with an equal stare "Sarah…I am not lazy…and grandpa will tell you the same thing… I work this shop when he is gone and I get paid for it, by living here, and do me a favor, shut your damn mouth…you do not live here….you live in Tokyo, you have no say here..Now if you'll excuse me, gramps I got a text from Kaiba, he asked me to help him and Pegasus…so I will be gone awhile."

Solomon nodded "alright Yugi, be careful" Yugi nodded and walked out, his hands in his pockets...walking toward Kaiba Corp. he headed toward the front desk letting the secretary know that he was here to see Kaiba. She nodded and sent him down the hall, as he walked into Kaiba's Lab, he got a chill…noticing it was very dark and very cold... he shivered and looked around "Kaiba! Hello?" he gasped as a gag was tied over his mouth...and he was knocked out.

2 hours later Yugi woke up, he groaned as he opened his eyes…as he tried to move his arm he yelped, he noticed both his wrists and ankles were bound to something rocky… and hard, he also noticed he was dressed very strangely, he saw that over his chest and stomach were white leather straps…nothing underneath them, along with white leather shorts..And he wasn't wearing any socks or shoes… _"Well I see your awake, Yugi-Boy!"_ he gasped "PEGASUS!" _"What's the matter Muto...Don't like being tied down?"_

He realized the 2 voices he heard were Kaiba and Pegasus, looking up and to the left he growled as he saw the 2 men smirking down at him, he tried to break his restraints but failed "LET ME GO!" he saw Kaiba chuckle and shake his head "_fraid not Muto, we're doing an experiment on you…and you may not live through it…" _Yugi's eyes widened as he looked to Pegasus "_Come now Kaiba-boy, he'll live…if this works, he'll be very powerful…"_ Yugi closed his eyes as tears fell.

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" Kaiba smirked "_if this experiment is a success, your soul and body will be fused with that of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! And my most powerful tool, when the transformation is complete…however, you will forget your past life…as Yugi…and you will become my mindless slave…" _Yugi gasped as tears fell, "No…No!" as Yugi cried out Pegasus hit the button and the stone tablet that contained the Blue-eyes soul, began to glow.

Yugi gasped as he felt the dragon enter his mind and soul, his body began to alter, his eyes turned white then blue iris's appeared...The red tips of his hair faded and changed to blue, the facial guards of the dragon appeared over the place where his ears used to be, he screamed in pain as the large white wings erupted from his back, dripping in blood, along with the long white tail.

Soon scales of white appeared on the tops of his hands, ending just above the elbow joint, also the scales appeared below his kneecaps and ended on the tops of his feet… once the pain subsided, Yugi laid there his eyes closing again, breathing heavily…as the tablet turned to dust, and he laid there…fully changed. Kaiba smirked "perfect…he survived…" Kaiba walked down to the glass room where Yugi was,

"Yugi…" he said and the boy's eyes snapped open... instead of seeing lifeless blue iris' he saw angry deep sapphire hues… he backed up as Yugi roared transforming into the great white dragon! As his restraints busted Yugi roared and fired a white lightning attack…destroying the lab… once the building was burning Yugi, still as the blue-eyes, flew off… roaring… as he passed over his home…tears fell, he couldn't go home now…

6 months later Yugi, had fully recovered from the change… and had adapted as being ½ blue-eyes, walking down the sandy beach of the Nile, Yugi looked out to the valley of the kings, sighing again as he smiled softly…humming the 'Hey Digimon' song from his fave show, now in a better mood he skipped down the street, dressed in the same outfit he was changed into… though now he appeared more human. He laughed as he started singing the song, his eyes still remained blue… his tips of his hair were blue as well… walking out away from the Nile he noticed that he had wound up just outside of what looked to be an ancient city… blinking curiously Yugi slipped on a cloak and put the hood on… walking down the sandy road he saw people greeting, doing business and laughing, he smiled, thinking of his friends… he sighed.

Once he entered the grand plaza he saw that they were getting ready for a festival… his tail twitched under his cloak… he looked around and noticed a dueling arena… he smiled and walked inside… watching the duels of others, he sat down on a bench and continued to watch 1 in peculiar, which 1 of the duelists was cloaked like he was, except Yugi's cloak was pure white. He tilted his head as he noticed a girl who looked ironically like Tea cheer on the cloaked man.

Teana laughed "alright Anubis!" she cheered and nodded to him, while a blonde who looked also like Joey nodded "nicely done… best one yet" the cloaked man nodded and signed 'he seemed to easy for me…I want a real challenge' Yugi blinked and stood up… over the 6 months he had been gone…he had required a new deck…this one though was designed to counter the deck of the pharaoh… though with different monsters…and their attributes were that of light instead of all over the place…

He walked over to the cloaked man and smiled "if you want a challenge…I'll be happy to take you on" the man blinked… and nodded Yugi smiled as he looked to the man's eyes…which made him gasp mentally… he knew those red eyes anywhere… he smiled "shall we?" he said and the man nodded he then walked over to a table and the duel started… Yugi smiled as he recognized most of Atemu's monsters… he played against him…and in about an hour…he was defeated… Atemu gasped this guy was good…

Better than he was… he smiled and held out his hand "nice duel…'" he whispered, the young man in the white cloak took out his hand and Teana gasped…she saw white scales on the boy's hand…but said nothing as the boy and Anubis shook hands. Atemu nodded and looked to the young man in the white cloak "I've never seen you before…where are you from?" the boy's head drooped "I wish I could tell you… but I'm sorry…I can't" he let go and walked off… Atemu blinked.

Atemu watched the boy leave and looked to Jono and Teana "I'm going to follow him" Teana shook her head "bad idea…it's almost time for the festival… you need to go…" he sighed "very well…I'll see you all later." Teana and Jono waved good-bye and Atemu took off, Yugi meantime was sitting on 1 of the rooftops watching the pharaoh… he sighed and lowered his hood… "Some-day my friend…we will speak...again" tears fell as he pulled out a flute he had made from a shell and started to play 'Lugia's song' tears falling slowly, his wings and tail appeared as he played. Atemu's head shot up as he was getting changed… he knew that song… "Lugia's song? But how…" he walked to the balcony and looked out… not seeing where the music was coming from.

At the festival Yugi was yet again under the cloak… watching the people dance and have fun… he noticed Atemu, who was now dressed in his king's clothes sitting on a smaller throne… watching the dancers with an expression of boredom... he chuckled_ 'poor Atemu…he looks bored..'_ he smiled and walked closer standing in front of the crowd, clapping as the dancers danced to music. Atemu looked up '_the boy from earlier…Teana told me she saw white scales on his hands and wrists… hmm...wonder what that means…and why is he here?' _

Yugi smirked and then decided to make himself known… his tail moved as it began glowing… music suddenly erupted from somewhere…the people all looked toward him… he had taken off his cloak…and was dressed in a very beautiful Egyptian dancer's outfit… though now he was in his human form… with a smirk he walked forward as 'Fireflies' by Owl City began playing. Atemu looked up to the stranger and nearly fell off his throne; the boy looked exactly like Yugi…except for the blue tips on his hair and deep blue eyes… Atemu also noticed the outfit and blushed.

Yugi smiled and walked out… dancing perfectly his body swaying to the beat as his silver jewelry jingled… his eyes closed as he danced… several girls, who were actually summoned duel monsters were dancing with him…but they were dressed in black and red… he being the only 1 dressed in blue in white. Seto blinked "who is that?" Isis shrugged "who knows, he's dressed like a dancer…but he doesn't belong to anyone… and he almost looks like the king himself" Aknadin nodded "yes he does…and he carries no weapon so he means no harm…"

Shada gasped "yes but he has great power…immense power! Like that girl Kisara… he is also a Blue-eyes, except…his soul has been fused with that of the dragon…and he is pure light…I've never…seen a boy such as him" Shimon looked to the other guardians… "Who is he?" the others shrugged and watched the boy… who now had stopped...was looking at their pharaoh, who was standing up and clapping…while the people were cheering. Yugi smiled and watched as Atemu came near him… Atemu stopped and looked at the boy with the blue eyes, "who are you?" the boy smiled softly "do I not look familiar to you?" Atemu nodded "yes you do…you remind me of my old partner...Yugi" the boy giggled and leaned forward...whispering into Atemu's ear; "that's because…Yami… I am Yugi…" Atemu gasped and backed up "what…how can you be?" Yugi looked to him "9 months ago…I had defeated you in the Ceremonial Duel…by summoning my Silent Magician… you had tried to summon Slifer by means of using 'Monster Reborn' but I knew you would…and I had stopped that by using a magic card of my own…"

Atemu gapped "if you are Yugi… what did you used to call me...besides Yami?" Yugi sighed and smiled "Mou-Hitori-No-Boku… my other Self… it is me… I'm just…no longer the same Yugi, you left behind…" Atemu's eyes welled with tears as he pulled Yugi into a hug, the blue-eyed boys smiled and hugged back. After awhile the pharaoh let go of him and looked to him "what happened, after we said our goodbye?" Yugi sighed and he told Atemu what had happened…

"That's why I look like I do now… I'm now fused with the Blue-eyes and honestly I love it" Atemu nodded "Yugi… I want to go back to Domino…with you; I tire of being a ruler…" Atemu's guardians gasped, Shimon looked to him "My pharaoh… are you serious?" Atemu nodded "yes, I am...very serious… I do not…" he removed the crown and handed it to Mahad, he then snapped his fingers, his outfit turning to all black leather, "want to rule Egypt anymore…I want to live a normal life for once."

Yugi smiled and changed to his dragon form, lowering himself so Atemu could climb up, the pharaoh jumped onto his friends back and waved "Farewell my friends!" he smiled as Yugi's wings opened and the large Blue-eyes took to the air, flying off.. Mana smiled "at least now…he will be happy again" Mahad nodded "yes…now he will be his true self." Once Yugi was flying over the ocean Atemu looked down to the dragon's head "tell me Yugi, how did you?" /_wind up a Blue-eyes... Kaiba and Pegasus... that's all I'm saying...and no you can't send them to the shadow realm... cause I killed them.._./ Atemu blinked "you did?" he watched the dragon's head nod

_/I really didn't mean to, but I was so angry that I could never return home...I just lost it/_ Atemu smiled and patted the dragon's shoulder "I am not mad at you, Aibou...I would have done the same thing...or something much worse" the dragon chuckled and looked down /_we're almost there Atemu_/ he blinked "my aibou...call me Yami..." the dragon snorted /_ok...Yami_/ once over his grandpa's game-shop the large Blue-eyes backwinged and landed, Joey, Tristan and Tea all ran out... Tea squealed as she ran to Atemu "Yami-Kins!" but before her arms could get near his neck, the Blue-eyes roared and blacked Tea from touching what was his...

she blinked "Atemu...tell that blue-eyes to move, I want to hug my boyfriend, who has returned to me" Atemu nearly gagged and the Blue-eyes snorted, suddenly light surrounded the dragon and in its place...there stood a 1/2 dragon, 1/2 huamn version of Yugi, he was wearing the leather outfit he had been changed into and was glaring daggers at Tea... his sapphire eyes flashing dangerously, the facial guards on his face shimmered, as he turned his head, the large white wings flared open, and the tail cracked madly, as Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu... Atemu blinked then smiled **/**_**so you feel the same, Aibou?/ **_Yugi looked to him _/I'.ve always loved you Atemu... I just never mustered the courage to tell you.../ _Atemu nuzzled Yugi's neck _**/oh Hikari of mine...I love you so much/ **_Yugi purred and nuzzled the pharaoh back.

Meanwhile Tea was ranting and raving, she kept yelling at Atemu to let go of the blue haired dragon freak...but he never listened to her... he just turned and kissed Yugi, full on the mouth, the youngest Hikari turned dragon turned beat red, but returned the kiss, as his scaled covered arms wrapped around Atemu's neck... Joey, Tristan and Grandpa all smiled... Tea however growled and grapped Atemu... yanking him back... "you belong with me, Yami-kins...not this freakish runt!" Suddenly the 1/2 dragon Yugi roared and light erupted around his body...the great white dragon returned once again... this time glowing /_BITCH GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY PHARAOH!/_ came a voice so loud that Tea fell over... she backed up scared as the Blue-eyes came and stood between her and Atemu.. Atemu smirked "Sorry Ms. Gardner but I believe, Yugi here... disagrees" the blue-eyes snarled and Tea got up...running for her life as the dragon let loose a warning shot of White-Lightning, Atemu smiled as Yugi calmed down and returned to normal...

A human Yugi...with large Sapphire blue hues and 2 shades of blue on the tips of his raven black hair... he smiled to his grandfather who welcomed him and Atemu home, Joey and Tristan as well... they all celebrated til after midnight... Atemu carried Yugi to bed and smiled, kissing his little dragon "you belong to me...Yugi... and I am yours..." Soon their night was lost in pure passion. and Nobody ever knew that Behind those Blue-eyes stood an Angel that is now and forever protective of **_HIS Pharaoh._**

**_~End~_**


End file.
